


After the show

by Cherriiii



Category: Lindemann, Rammstein
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherriiii/pseuds/Cherriiii
Summary: Till and Peter fuck after the Lindemann show.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Peter Tägtgren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	After the show

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is my very first fanfic, ha ha.
> 
> I am not native English speaker, so this might sound a little bit funny. If you find any spelling or grammatical mistakes, you can always comment about those in the comments. I would appreciate it, because most of the time, when I write in English, I have no clue what I am doing.
> 
> And there is a corona beer, not because covid19, but because Peter seems to like that beer...

Peter opened the door to his and Till's dressing room, and slumped down to a sofa. He opened a corona beer bottle and took a sip. Soon Till followed and sat next Peter. "What a night." Till sighed and turned to watch Peter. "You were great, Tägtgren, as always." Peter gave a small smile at Till. "Everyone were watching you, it doesn't matter much what we others do, as long as you perform at the stage. I mean, everyone is here to see Rammstein's famous Till Lindemann." Peter took another sip from his beer and offered the bottle to Till. Instead of the bottle, Till took a gentle hold of Peter's hand. "I was watching you." Till said and searched Peter's eyes. Peter felt his face getting hot, and looked away, but Till gently gripped his beard and turned his face back to look at him.

Till leaned in, and kissed Peter. Peter hold his breath and was tense, until Till bit his bottom lip, Peter exhaled. "I can't wait to get back at the hotel, I need to have you now, on this sofa." Till whispered to Peter's ear, sending shivers down Peter's spine. Peter wondered if his face was as red as tomatoes. "Till… I… The door." Peter felt that talking was difficult as Till touched his cock through his pants, squeezing it slightly. A moan escaped Peter's mouth. Till silenced him with a kiss with tongue, tasting beer on Peter's mouth. 

As they kissed, Till opened Peter's pants and put his hand inside Peter's underwear. "You are already hard and leaking, Tägtgren. So eager for me." Till said and smirked. "Till, please." Peter felt ashamed about how turned on he was just from kissing, he needed Till so badly. Peter tried to fuck Till's hand, and moaned loudly, but Till stood up. "I will lock the door. Get ready on your hands and knees." Till said as he went to the door. 

Peter took his white jacket off and kicked his pants off his legs. He leaned his head to the sofa's armrest and waited, his cock has painfully hard and leaking to the sofa. He heard a shutter noise, and as he turned his head, he saw still fully dressed Till with his phone. "What? Did you just take a photo of me?" Peter asked, but Till tossed his phone away and put his hands at Peter's ass. "I need something to watch when this tour is over, and when I feel lonely." Till said as he spread Peter's ass cheeks apart. "Maybe I should record it when I am fucking you. Maybe we can release that as a second porn film. I would love to show to the world how much I love to fuck you, Tägtgren." "That's…" If Peter had any arguments, they died to his lips as Till licked his ass from his balls to his hole. "Oh, fuck" Peter moaned and pressed his head to the armrest. Till opened a lube bottle and coated his fingers with lube, then he stroked his fingers back and forth on Peter's ass, time to time pushing his fingertips almost inside of Peter. "Till, please! I need you!" Peter panted. "Look at you, your legs are trembling and your cock leaks so much, I think we need to pay for a new sofa." Till smirked as he pushed his finger in and started to fuck Peter with it. Peter moaned loudly and gripped the sofa pillows tight, and tried to push back to Till's finger. "So needy. What are you gonna do when this tour is over? What are you going to do when I'm not there to fuck you? Are you going to fuck yourself with your fingers and think it is me?" Till teased as he added another finger and searched Peter's sweet spot. As Peter's head was thrown back with a loud moan, Till knew he had found it and he kept hitting that spot, making Peter a moaning mess. "Till… please… fuck me." Peter managed to say between his moans, and Till himself was so turned on, he couldn't wait anymore. Till opened his trousers and coated himself with lube, he positioned himself and with one smooth trust he was inside of Peter. It hurt a little, but as Till took Peter's cock to his hand and started to move his hand up and down, and at the same time he started slowly to pump his hips, Peter couldn't help but moan, and push back between Till's cock and hand. "That's it, moan for me." Till said and grabbed his ass with his both hands and starter to fuck Peter faster and harder. Till was also panting "Such a nice cockslut you are, Tägtgren." Till panted and hitted Peter's sweet spot couple of times. Peter felt that he was about to come, and Till felt it too, as Peter got tighter "Till, I am going to!..." Peter couldn't finish his sentence, before he came, painting the sofa with his seed. Peter got so tight around Till's cock, Till moaned and slammed his cock hard inside Peter's ass couple more times, and came. 

They panted together, for a moment, Peter naked and well fucked under Till, who still wore his white jacket. When Till pulled his softening cock out, Peter could feel Till's semen dripping out of him. "Oh, mein gott. You look so beautiful, Tägtgren." Till whispered and kissed Peter's lover back. 

"Oh shit." Peter said as he saw his come on the sofa. "You weren't wrong when you said that 'we need to pay for a new sofa'."


End file.
